Snowmen tell no tall tales
by BrittyZombie
Summary: Dave had only recently been dating Kurt, and his childhood friendship with Brittany with rekindling. Britt invites Dave over one day after a snowstorm hits Ohio.


I just want to thank Chance. He was the Dave to my Brittany in the roleplay that started this fic.

* * *

Brittany had invited Dave over several times before, one of the more prominent times she barely remembers because of the amount of alcohol in her system at that time. But that wasn't the first time. Brittany and Dave had lived on the same street for as long as the either could remember. Next to Santana, Dave was one of Brittany's best friends. But it was something she kept mostly silent about. Not because she was ashamed, but because she already had enough problems with fighting between her friends. One time she made the mistake of having both Dave and Santana over at the same time. It was like watching a car crash. Dave would defend himself, and Santana would just yell over him, calling him names. Brittany would try breaking it up, and calming them down, but it felt like she was a salmon caught between two bears. So she stopped inviting them over together, but that didn't stop them from lashing out at each other on multiple networking sites, and school. Brittany would wonder why the two had each other added on these sites, but she didn't question it. It's not like she couldn't say she wasn't friends with questionable people on facebook. After all, Even Rachel was friends with not only Jesse St. James on facebook, but also a one Mr. Sandy Ryerson. Brittany joked that she only friended him so that she could watch him tear her apart sometimes.

It was shortly after a large snowfall covered the state, and Brittany was itching to get outside. Her sister was out to a friends house, and Santana was out of town visiting her aunt. But Brittany didn't want to seem like she was lonely enough to sit in her back yard and make a snowman to herself. So she promptly raided her phonebook, her finger lingering above "D". She blinked, and before she knew it, a message was sent. Soon after, the boy texted back saying he'd gladly come over. Brittany putzed around the house for a moment, gathering her supplies. Her family always had a box of winter related items near the back door, including a smallish box devoted to snowman decoration. She had just shoved her boots on as the doorbell rang. After all these years, the athlete still managed to ring the doorbell, even if he knew the only one home was Brittany.

"Davey!" She smiled, as she opened the door, launching herself at the boy. He smelled like Old Spice and oranges and she smiled deeper. She had a thing about scents, everyone had their own. Santana would normally smell fresh, it was a gentle scent. Like clean skin. And Santana would note on Brittany's perfume every so often. Brittany would often wonder what was so special about Fridays. If asked what she thought of someone, all Brittany would do is smile and close her eyes, and phantom smells would invade her senses. Mercedes smelled like lavender usually. Rachel would stick to vanilla, which, normally, Brittany liked. But Rachel liked to over-do it, and it would just make her sick. Quinn smelled like strawberries and Brittany missed that. She missed hugging the blonde girl, the smell always making her hungry. Tina always smelled like flowers, which always felt strange but welcoming. Brittany didn't know what Lauren smelled like, she hasn't gotten close enough to the girl yet. And as for the boys, after a while they all started to smell like Cheetos, Doritos, and cheeseburgers. For a long time, Puck just smelled like sex. But recently, he's just smelled like the earth after a fresh rain. She just thought that he was just trying to impress Lauren.

"Um. Hi," He smiled and gently hugged the girl. He felt weird being touched, by anyone really and even after getting used to Brittany again, they had a period of a few years where "girls had cooties" and then shortly after that Dave started discovering his sexuality which made him even more scared of touching people. It was only recently that Brittany and Dave started talking again. Even if Dave was rough around others, he was always gentle to Brittany. She was always so pure. "So.. Snowmen?"

"Yes!" she clapped her hands and dragged the boy through her house to the backdoor. The backyard was already dotted with half-made snowmen, but the fresh snow delegated them to covered lumps. She shut the door behind him and smiled again. Happy to be around people. "So how're you?"

Dave smiled softly, and bent down into the snow, taking a handful and packing it, but it quickly disintegrated. "I'm good, I'm okay. Just bored. It's weird not having school on a Wednesday. But awesome." He groaned and threw the snow, taking a new handful. "Where is your bitchy friend? I never see you without her," he asked, a smirk on his face.

Brittany just shrugged, "I wanna say with Puck but lately I have no idea what she does any more. She might just be at home watching TV, or her cousins." She softly pushed around snow, not making a serious snowball.

"Aren't they together?"

"I don't know. Quinn just says they're getting naked together. But she said that… right before Kurty left.." Brittany trailed off, a look of sadness on her face.

"Oh…" Dave looked down at his hands, softly rolling the loose snow.

"The better snow is deeper down. The fresh snow isn't wet enough." She smiled and dove a gloved hand into the snow, pulling out a snowball. He smiled and repeated her, the startings of their snowmen in progress. They were silent for a while, aside from Brittany humming softly with Dave joining in if he recognized the song. "It's so lumpy!" She sighed, and plopped down in to the snow. The base of her snowman was misshapen, and messy, but Dave just smiled.

"So? That's what makes it special." She smiled and they went silent again, each working on their second layer.

"I'm glad you came. I thought about putting a coat on my cat and making snowmen with her… but I think she would have just clawed my face off then read my diary. Did you know I even write it in code now… ?" Brittany looked over at Dave and saw his questioning face, "Cats can totally read! The way she stares at me, "She shuddered, "it's like she knows everything."

Dave just licked his lips and nodded, pushing the second ball on to his base. He'd known the girl for years, he was plenty used to her weird speeches, or her saying things that didn't make sense, but this time she was definitely crazy.

"Soo… I dunno if Kurty told you, but he sort of.. told me everything before you got to my house last weekend… and then I told Santana because I just can't NOT tell her things…" her voice trailed off as she hoisted her second ball up, and then bent down, patting in snow to fill in the holes she made.

Brittany knew that recently Dave had seen Kurt again. (She knew because it happened at her house.) And after profusely apologizing and some yelling, a friendship of sorts formed. It was confusing to Kurt, who found himself the next day texting Brittany off and on about the pros and cons and the consequences of what might happen if Kurt was to ever slip up again. (Later on in the party, after Kurt and Dave had both ingested a sufficient amount of alcohol, Dave angrily confessed his feelings and his sorrows, and Kurt not as angrily shoved his tongue down Dave's throat.) It was terrifying to Kurt, he was not about to acknowledge anything to anybody, but trusted Brittany next to Mercedes and Blaine.

Dave groaned and cursed, "What did you say? What did he say? What did SHE SAY? You could have just said nothing, she was so bitch the other day at school. It's annoying."

"That," She took some snow and started to make a snowball, "He likes you. And then I said I wanted to be your hag. And then I told San because I trust her. And she's not being a bitch, she's protective." She started to roll it, "Even though she makes fun of Kurt, she actually really likes Kurty she's just.. I dunno. Santana. " Brittany pursed her lips. She may have knew Santana the best in the world, but she never quite figured out why she was so not only bitchy, but just down right mean to everybody.

"Wait, what? Hag? What is that?"

"Santana said it was what Mercedes is to Kurt and that I'm not ugly enough to be someone's hag. But I thought it would be cool." She shrugged, "I think a hag is like a female wingman and will help you pick up dudes. But.. You already have Kurty so I don't know what I would do." She sighed and pushed the last snowball onto her snowman. Dave was done minutes ago. "There is a box of random stuff just inside the door, if you want it." He nodded and jogged inside, grabbing the medium sized box.

Once back outside, he grabbed some coal eyes and a weird triangle piece of plastic for the nose. He took a step back and smiled, pulling out his phone to take a quick picture, sending it in response to a text Kurt had sent.

Brittany took a scarf and wrapped it around the snowman's neck, quickly giving it a face. "Mine is so much smaller."

"I'm a boss snowman maker," he smiled.

"Yours is sexy, Davey. But mine is sassy." She smiled and laughed, putting a fedora on it's head, tilting it slightly. She, repeating Dave, took out her phone and sent the picture of her failure of a snowman to Santana. She smirked, and yelled out, "OH MY GOD," before quickly making a snowball and throwing it at him. Before he could react, she dove behind a snow-covered bush, yelling, "Snowball fight!"

"Oh by the way, Kurt says hi…" Dave said, pocketing his phone mere seconds before the snowball his pocket. He playfully smirked and reached down, packing a snowball. "I'm going to win, dude. No doubt about it, " he launched the snowball over the bushes, aiming.

Brittany stood up and waved, "Hi Kurty! Wait.. He's not he-" Plunk. Brittany shrieked as the cold snowball broke over her head, but she laughed. "Hey! No fair!" She jumped into the snow and quickly made a shelter. She threw a ball at Dave and worked on making a pile of ammo.

Dave ran, and ducked behind the grill, the snow ball just hitting his leg. "hey! You get a hiding place! I'm out in the open! It is fair now!" He laughed and made some more snowballs, launching them haphazardly in Brittany's direction.

"Make a shelter!" she said, before the snowballs hit her shoulder and arm. She smiled and whipped a snowball at Dave, gigging fiendishly as she hid.

"Gimme a second! I'm not as small as you!" It took him a moment, but he made a small wall, just big enough for him to crouch behind. Shortly after that, he hurled a few balls over at Brittany.

She ducked just in time for the snowball to fly over her head, making a quiet whizzing sound. But with the second ball she wasn't so lucky. It hit her neck and slide down her jacket. She stood up, and shook her jacket, doing a dance of sorts. "Cold! Omigawd so cold! I'll get you!" She threw two snowballs at him, not aiming, just trying to get snow out of her shirt.

"Fail!" He yelled as they both missed him painfully. He threw more at her, but like her aiming, he was off and got inches away from her feet.

"No! I will get you!" She quickly made two snowball and jumped out from her wall, running at Dave, "I will!" She jumped, matrix style, throwing the balls mid-air, landing behind what she assumed was a bench.

Dave laughed and ducked, the balls missing him. "Nice try but nope." He ran over to where she was, tackling her gently, taking her down into the snow.

"Ha! Fooled you!" She took a hidden snowball and stuffed it down his jacket, "Advantage me!"

Dave laughed and writhed around on the ground, only causing the snow to fall deeper into his jacket. " 's cold! So cold!"

"I told you I'd get you back." Brittany leaned back into the snow, and attempted to make a snow angel before she sat up abruptly and looked at Dave. "You sound smile more," Brittany said bluntly, but softly."

Dave panted and laid on the ground, "I should smile more? Why is that?"

"because when you smile, you look like you don't want to burn the world down."

"But I do. The world sucks. Everything sucks."

She frowned slightly, "I know the world sucks. But not everything does. If you burn down the world you burn down the awesome things. Like bunnies and grilled cheeses," She started picking at the snow that was stuck to her gloves, "And Kurt and Santana.." She quickly added, "Artie and Azimio."

He faltered for a second, "Hey Brittany…?"

"Yeah, Daveydoo?"

He chuckled at the nickname, "Promise not to tell anyone this?"

"Tell what?"

"What I'm about to say."

"Oh. Of course."

"Not even Santana?"

"Not even San."

He sighed and took a deep breath, "I… IthinkImightbeinlovewithKurt." He said quickly, a soft tint to his face.

She smiled and scooted closer to Dave, giving him a tight side-hug. "Love is good. I like love."

"Me too. I'm just afraid. I've done bad things before.. And Even though I'm not that person anymore. It just scares me. I don't want anything bad to happen. I really love him."

Brittany looked up at Dave and just nodded, "Everything will be okay."

"I know."


End file.
